degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 5
Exile Exit Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants took a trip to Disaster Island it was literally Hell on Earth or as Yazzy said Hell's Island. Joanna just might become the new leader of the Dangerous Snakes that is without Heather, Courtney or Cam in the way. And Matt who annoyed his whole team and was last to come to the other side. Also is there a new love triangle aka Yazzy, Trent and Scottie? Also who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Joanna: I think we may now be the good luck team Katie: Oh yeah! But I am winning this shiz! Joanna: I hope you win if I don't. Katie: Ditto! (Outside the losers cabin as Yazzy is looking around then sighs as she spots Trent playing guitar) Yazzy: Please tell me Scottie isn't around. Trent: Not that I've seen what's wrong? Yazzy: He is SO pissing me off. Trent: (Laughs) ''Didn't you 2 just get together? Yazzy: Yeah BUT he thinks we're a couple. Trent: I like you but not like that I dunno. '''Yazzy: Try telling him that bitch.' (Ash is sitting by the dock as Tyler returns from swimming) Ash: Hi Tyler. Tyler: Hey babe. (Ash giggles as Tyler cups her cheek as they kiss) Ash: Oh shit! I think it's challege time. Lizzy: Ok wow another DIY challenge? (Both teams are walking in the woods a few hours later) Lindsay: Are we going on an adventure? I love adventures! Lizzy: It's probably another Horror movie challenge. Duncan: Are you referring to when Chef was posing as the killer? Heather: Or the scream meter? Courtney: Or London? Mike: Or when Izzy was a spider capturing everyone? Gwen: Or the Blue Moon Harvest? Lizzy: I don't fucking know. It could be a new thing? Heather: Whatever. I'm ditching. Alejandro: Heather no! Courtney: That makes me leader if you die! (Heather screams as the teams scream and run away) Lizzy: Heather's fate has been sealed like an envelope. Duncan: She's gone! FORGET HER! Joanna: Umm Geoff? Alejandro? Could I see you 2 for a bit? Geoff: Ok. Alejandro: Whatever. (Chris is laughing in the screening room as Chef drags Heather in and drops her) Heather: I HATE THIS FUCKING SHOW! (In the woods as Dawn, Cam and Lindsay are walking together) Cam: I should be leader! Not Courtney! Lindsay: To be fair she was a CIT. Cam: And we're lost. Dawn: We can't be! Cam: Face it Dawn, we lost the rest of the team. I'm outta here. Lindsay: Connor! I mean Cam! Dawn: NO!!!!! Gwen: What was that? Trent: Dawn. Other team. But I think she might be alive. Yazzy: Dude this is actually REAL. Gwen: You mean Heather? Yazzy: Yeah! And Lizzy DID say it was a new type of challenge. Noah: New how? Ash: I know! I know! Everyone is getting picked off one by one or how many by how many. Let's just split in groups. Justin: I work alone. Bridgette: So you wanna fucking die? Justin: No. It's just that I work alone. Zoey: Hotties are another prime target. Justine: Don't leave me! Scottie: Too late! Justin: They'll be mistaken. Joanna: I think we should form an alliance? Alejandro & Geoff: Why would I wanna wok with this guy? Geoff: Douche. Alejandro: Estupido. Joanna: Alejandro is a sneaky evil devil and Geoff is a pretty trustworthy - - Justin: Aha! Alejandro. Alejandro: Juston. So we meet again. Joanna: Not this. (They both rip off their shirts) Joanna: Oh man! I can't stop staring! Katie: Oh my god! It's about freaking time! Geoff: Screw this I'm outta here. Joanna: No stop! Put your shirts back on! And follow me Alejandro! Ugh! (Joanna walks away) Scottie: Well well well if it isn't the the liar, the bitch and girlfriend stealer. Gwen: What's he talking about I'm confused? Scottie: My girlfriend, your boyfriend. Yazzy: Scottie - - Trent: Just stop it dude. We're not into each other. Gwen: Into each other? They're just friends goddamnit! And the 3 of us are an alliance! Scottie: You sure? Yazzy: Yes! Scottie? Gwen: How did that even happen? (Scottie gets dropped in) Scottie: Whoa Heather, Jo.You're all here? What kind of sick game is this?! Chris: The dead games Scottie! Everyone is getting left for dead. Picked off one by one and so far it's 8 of you! It's Hell on Earth for all of you. (In the woods) Ash: Thank god. You're all still alive. Noah: Are you sure about that? Ash: Well I heard Scottie scream. There's you guys and me. Where abouts of Yazzy and Team Gwent are unknown. Oh my god Zoey! Bridgette: She was JUST behind me! Bridgette: Wow this killer works fast! Duncan: You really know this show. Lizzy: Of course I do. I also know I should be leader of the team. Courtney: Shut up Lizzy! Lizzy: Don't tell me what to do! Courtney: As leader I shall cause I was a CIT! Xavier: Courtney no! Lizzy: More like a B-I-T-C-H! (Lizzy and Courtney start to fight then Duncan and Xavier escape) Duncan: Yes! Girlfight! Xavier: Ugh! (Xavier is caught without Duncan's knowing) Duncan: Xavier? (Lizzy and Courtney scream as they get captured) Cody: At least we're safe. Ash: Uh...... (Ash, Tyler, Noah and Cody scream as they get caught) Gwen: Well it's just us. Katie: And then there were 8? Mike: Better 7 then none right? (Duncan rolls his eyes) LeShawna: Fuck this! I'm looking for the others! Mike: Same here on my team that us! Katie: I'll join you! (Katie takes Mike's hand and look around) Katie: Anything? Mike: I don't think so. Maybe they ARE dead. Katie? Katie: Uhhh Mike?! (Katie and Mike scream as they get captured) Gwen: Fuck this challenge. I love horror movies but this is ridiculous! Trent: Where's Gwen? Yazzy: Ugh! We're gonna die! We are so gonna die! I hate this game! Fuck it! We oughta may as well be done with Gwen and Scottie. Everyone dies in these stories! Trent: Sadly. Yazzy: I just wish Scottie and I coulda had a more decent relationship. (Trent stops in his tracks then pulls Yazzy into a kiss) Yazzy: Ok wow! Trent: You know what? Let's just head back to the Island! (They head back to the Island) Chris: And the winner is ........ winners are Trent and Yazzy! (The Villainous Bats cheer) Duncan: Are you fucking kidding me?! I got here first! Chris: True. But The Villainous Bats had more members left. Trent/Yazzy: I am so sorry we kissed but I thought you were dead! Scottie: Fuck that. (Both couples hug) Chris: Dangerous Snakes you must send one home. Joanna: Fuck Alejandro. With Justin around they'll just get into "I'm better looking" face offs with their shirts off. Chris: And now instead of voting it's down to elimination. Duncan you may have been here first BUT you didn't cost your team the challenge. So it seems like Cam is the unlucky one. Cam: Why me?! What about Heather or Alejandro? Chris: You ditched your group dude! Chute of Shame time! (Cam walks over to the Chute of Shame) Chris: Who wll be the Chute's next victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts